blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Yosuke Hanamura/Quotes
Character Introduction * Heheh, it's gonna be a breeze with you around! Leave it all to me, yeah! Let's go, partner! Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Yosuke: ''Um... Why do I get the feeling you're really pissed? :Jin: Enough posturing. Let's fight! Hazama Honoka :Yosuke: Alright! We'll take you on! :Hazama: You can do it! I'm rooting for you! :Yosuke: Just leave it to-Hey! Don't make me do all the work! Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: '' Ha ha. Bring it! Let's do this thing!'' :Yosuke: Yeah! Wait! What am I saying?! Why are you so excited? Es Mitsurugi :Es: I look forward to working together, Junes employee Yosuke Hanamura. :Yosuke: Seriously?! Just don't call me that after I show you what I got! Platinum the Trinity :Yosuke: Hah! I deal with kids all the time at Junes. Go ahead, do your worst! :Luna: Who are you calling a kid, you dumbass?! :Yosuke: Eep! Sorry! Nine the Phantom :Yosuke: Nine-san, check it out! I'll show you something cool! :Nine: Ha, sure. Do your best, boy. Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: Okay, we got this!... Uh, Yosuke? : Yosuke: Somebody stop this thiiiiing! : Naoto K.: Yosukeeeee! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yosuke: ''Alright! Let's show them a bit of our strength, partner! :Yu: Yeah. Let's go! Chie Satonaka :Chie: Let's go Hanamura! If you mess around, I'll smack you in the back of your head! :Yosuke: Gimme a break! It'd be 3-on-1, dammit! Kanji Tatsumi :Yosuke: Alright, don’t get too fired up, okay? Stay cool... Y’cool? :Kanji: Heh, how can I call myself a real man if this didn’t get me fired up? Bring it on! Teddie : Teddie: Okay, Yosuke, just leave eeeeverything to me! : Yosuke: Hey, I'm not gonna let you steal all the spotlight! ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Yosuke: ''Haha! You're fast! But I'm pretty quick myself! :Linne: Are you trying to show off? Ah, to be young again. Seth the Assassin : Seth: Fall behind, and I'll leave you behind. : Yosuke: Sounds like a race to me! Bring it! Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Let me show you the power of a shrine maiden! :Yosuke: Ha, then I'll show you what a Junes employee can do! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yosuke: ''W-What's with this bucket?! :Yang: Oooh! You know, it actually kind of suits you. Neo Politan :Yosuke: Hah! You ready to do this?! :Neo: ............ :Yosuke: Uh... Anyone there? Helloooo... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: I am the Thunder God! :Yosuke: Guess that makes me the Wind God! Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''If you've learned your lesson, I suggest that you--'' :Yosuke: ''Alright we rock! Wait?! Did I misread that?! :Jin: *sigh* Hazama Honoka :Yosuke: Sorry, we don't have any weakness! :Hazama: Keep up the good work! :Yosuke: You should start! Makoto Nanaya :Yosuke: Yes! I was pretty cool here, right? :Makoto: Heck yeah! You showed him what's what. Es Mitsurugi :Yosuke: Ha ha. See. I'm more than just a Junes employee. :Es: End status. Switching to self alert state. '' :Yosuke: ''Hey, don't ignore me! That really hurt you know! Platinum the Trinity :Luna: So weak! :Yosuke: Well, that could’ve been worse. Nine the Phantom :Nine: Falling asleep already? But I'm not done yet. :Yosuke: Wow, what a beauty! Is she married? Naoto Kurogane : Yosuke: Rough start, but we pulled it out! : Naoto K.: Imagine if we did it right from the get-go... ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yosuke: ''Haha! You need about a hundred years of training to beat us! :Yu: Let's not overstate it, Yosuke. Chie Satonaka :Yosuke: Yes! I rock did I!? :Chie: Ha ha, but I rock even more, right? Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Damn, you really got some guts. :Yosuke: But I guess we’re just a little bit stronger. Teddie : Teddie: You didn't do half bad, Yosuke! : Yosuke: Hah. You're no slouch yourself, Teddie! ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Yosuke: ''Yeah! Against our speed... : Linne: All other powers are meaningless. : Yosuke: NOW you're feelin' it. : Linne: Sh-Shut up! Seth the Assassin :Yosuke: We're a couple of cut-ups, aren't we? :Seth: Is now really the time for jokes? Yuzuriha :Yosuke: Never underestimate the Yasoinaba Junes again! :Yuzuriha: Ah, so department store employees are strong. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Why don't you strike a pose with a bucket? :Yosuke: No way! How would I do that?! Neo Politan :Yosuke: Heheh! We're a perfect team! :Neo: ............ :Yosuke: I mean... Aren't we? Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Battle complete. :Yosuke: Thunder and Wind, still kickin' ass! Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Yosuke: ''Say what you will about our fighting, but I'd say we make a hell of a comedy duo, how about you? :Jin: Hold your tongue. Unless you want me to cut it out of your head. Hazama Honoka :Hazama: Ohoho, now you're a breath of fresh air. I can't wait to toy with-- I mean, play with you... :Yosuke: T-Toy with me...?! L-Look, just because I helped you this time doesn't mean you gonna fool me again! I'm serious! Makoto Nanaya :Yosuke: You've gotta have a power of the wild if you can beat people up with your fists alone. You don't think you could beat Jiraiya like that... do you? :Makoto: Hmm. I dunno, maybe! Wanna give it a go? Es Mitsurugi :Es: I revise my rating for you, Junes employee Yosuke Hanamura. Your basic battle capacity rating has been increased. :Yosuke: Mind adjusting what you call me, then? The first half isn't even part of my name! Platinum the Trinity :Luna: Ha-HAH! Under Luna’s command, this is nothing! You ended up being pretty useful, too! Keep it up! :Yosuke: (Don’t feel great to be bossed around by a kid, but hey...) Sure, you can count on me! Nine the Phantom :Yosuke: Yeah, that takes care of that! How'd I do, Nine-san? :Nine: Stop acting like such a brat. Instead of begging for my approval, why don't you focus on becoming a man. Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: So I've been meaning to ask you... Do you really need to take that bike everywhere? : Yosuke: Well... Y'know... It's kind of my thing now. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yosuke: ''Score one for us! Hate to tell ya, there's no chance you can beat me and my partner! : Yu: Yeah, we won't lose. Never have, never will. Chie Satonaka :Yosuke: How 'bout that?! Once we're on a roll, no one can stop us! Actually, I think I might've been able to take these two on my own... :Chie: Ha ha, don't get so cocky! Hey, Hanamura, once we get home, buy me a beef skewer. Actually, two. No, three! Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Hey, Hanamura-senpai, you’re hurt. Here, I’ll lend you my shoulder. Just relax and lean on me. :Yosuke: Whoa, nope. I’m A-okay. Seriously, I’m good. I appreciate the gesture, but I can walk on my--ow! Teddie : Teddie: Winner winner, chicken dinner! No, wait, winner winner, ice cream dessert! Buy me some ice cream to celebrate our victory, Yosuke! : Yosuke: Hey, why do I have to be our money man? *sigh* Fine. I'll buy you if you keep this up until we're home. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Linne: ''It's impossible for anyone to see though my EXS "Speed Star". by the time you realize you're been attacked, it's already too late. :Yosuke: What the hell? I want a cool two-part attack name like that! ...Actually, I might be a little too old for that by now... Seth the Assassin :Yosuke: Is it just me, or do we kick ass together? The speed, the knives... It's like we're meant to be together! We're like...the Badass Brothers! :Seth: (I need to lose him, the first chance I get...) Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: I like your spirit, but don't get too arrogant and do something stupid, or Big Sis will have to give you a spanking! :Yosuke: A spanking...from a beautiful lady...? No, no! I was just joking! Wh-Why do you have your hand on your katana like that!? ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''I didn't know what to a expect at first, but you're pretty good. Especially... that cute Persona! :Yosuke: Heh heh... Cute, huh --Hey, enough about Jiraiya, what about me!? Neo Politan :Yosuke: ...So are you, like, the quiet type? Oh man, don't tell me I said something to upset you! Heh... Agh... W-Well, it's cool, you don't have to talk if you don't want! :Neo: ...... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Gah... I overused my Blitz Motor... Never expected to be undone by an empty stomach. :Yosuke: Whoa, you look pretty bad! Oh, man... I'll go buy you something to eat, so just hang in there! Category:Quotes